


merikuri

by damegi



Category: Gin to Kin, fkmt
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damegi/pseuds/damegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginji surprises Morita with a small Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	merikuri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlomelo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sherlomelo).



The soft rattle of the door stirred Morita from his light slumber. With a small moan and a few blinks to banish the sleep from his eyes, he rolled his neck, stiff from his impromptu nap on their couch. He hadn’t meant to doze off. He’d promised to greet Ginji as soon as he returned, but apparently whatever business Ginji’d been attending to had dragged on longer than expected…

“I’m home.”

Sitting up on the couch, straightening his clothes, then rising up to greet him, Morita did his best to compose himself. His hair was a mess, though… where was his hair tie? Ah, well, never mind.

“Welcome back, Gin-san!”

As usual, he gave Ginji a wide smile, though it was a little less energetic than usual. Soon after, he had to stifle a yawn. What time was it anyway…? He was glad he’d changed into some comfier clothes earlier.

“Sorry I’m late, Morita…”

He followed after as Ginji headed into their kitchenette, watching as his partner set a small package on the table. Morita glanced at it, curious, but ultimately leaving it aside to help Ginji remove his suit jacket. Draping it over a chair, Morita turned to see Ginji lighting a cigarette, running a hand through his hair. Even though he looked exhausted, the slight grin he shot at Morita still managed to send a little thrill down Morita’s back – if only for that moment.

“I brought you something.” 

Ginji gestured with the end of the cigarette towards the package he’d been holding earlier. Morita turned, giving it a closer look. For an absurd moment, he nearly expected it to be filled with money…. Y’know, like most of the strange packages Ginji presented him with. It only took a few tugs at the top flap to reveal the truth, however.

“Ah… cake?” Morita asked, completely failing to conceal his incredulity. Cake…? He never expected something like that, though thinking about it, for any other couple he supposed it would be fairly normal. At least, that’s what he’d seen on TV and in movies and stuff. 

Ginji laughed mildly, taking a few steps towards Morita.

“Whaaat? Don’t you like sweets, Morita?” Ginji grinned with an expression that clearly said he already knew the answer to that question, eyes flicking down for just a moment to stare at the slight pudge that Morita had begun to develop as soon as he had moved in with him. 

“N-No, I do, it’s just…” There really was no tactful way to tell Ginji that it was kind of totally out of character of him. Sure, Morita enjoyed the cookies and whatever they might pick up from the grocery, but it was never this fancy. It didn’t help that Ginji was quite close now, never breaking eye contact. 

“I just thought you might enjoy it… since it is Christmas, after all.”

That was all it took to make the pieces snap together. In his sleep-addled state, Morita had completely forgotten. It was Christmas… A holiday for couples… Looking closer, he could see the fancy, English script for ‘Merry Christmas’ written in icing on top.

“G-, Gin-san! Um… I’m sorry, I didn’t get you anything…” 

Morita could feel his face burning. What an idiot he was! Though, he hadn’t really expected Ginji to celebrate something like this. But, it was Morita’s first real relationship with anyone. He still had to feel things out. Shit… He really should have thought about it more. He hadn’t even paid attention to the date, much less thought about giving gifts…  
But Ginji took it in stride as usual. In fact, his grin seemed to sharpen ever so slightly at Morita’s reaction. Softly, he brushed a stray lock of Morita’s hair into place behind his ear.

“That doesn’t matter.”

Morita couldn’t look at him. He could feel his heart pounding, sure that Ginji must be able to hear it. It was so tense all of a sudden… Ginji’s fingers grasping at his chin didn’t help. Forcing Morita to look at him, there was no way Morita could tear his eyes away now. 

“G…Gin-sa—“

Pushing Morita’s hips solidly against the countertop, Ginji kissed him. As Morita relaxed into Ginji’s embrace, it was like he could feel all the emotions that Ginji usually kept concealed right below the surface flowing out. Things he never said, but that Morita could always feel. It was why every time Ginji kissed him, Morita could almost lose himself, sand swept away by the overwhelming tide that was Ginji’s will.

“Ah…”

As they broke apart, Morita quickly looked away, aware now that he was blushing right up to his ears. He was… still too new at this. In comparison to Ginji’s experience, he really was green as could be…

“Gin-san… um…”

He floundered, caught off guard by the entire situation. Fortunately, before he could make an even bigger fool of himself, though, Ginji backed off.

“Well, should we try the cake?”

Smiling again, Ginji casually took a few steps across the kitchen, retrieving a knife, some forks, and a plate. Slicing a piece, he doled it onto a plate seemingly for himself, shaving a bit off with his fork. However, instead of eating it, he held it up towards Morita’s lips.

“Say ‘ahhh.’”

“H…Hah…?” 

Before Morita could take a step back in confusion, Ginji was already forcing the bite into his mouth. Morita took it without thinking, chewing for a moment and swallowing.

“Well?”

“I, It’s sweet…”

Ginji laughed quietly at his reaction, mouth closed. At this point, Morita finally found enough clarity of mind to attempt to escape the situation. About time, too. If he flushed any more, it felt like his body might start burning up. 

“Gin-san, it’s… it’s late, shouldn’t we get going to bed?”

“Without finishing your cake…?”

Ginji took another forkful of the cake, waving it tantalizingly in front of Morita’s face once again. However, Morita shook his head.

“Gin-san! Please, let’s wait ‘til tomorrow! Besides, eating sugar before bedtime is bad for your health… Or so I hear….”

Morita trailed off, rubbing the back of his head from embarrassment at his own flimsy excuse. Despite that, it seemed to work. Ginji lowered his hand - was that a trace of a pout, there? – and finally relented. 

“Fine… shall I take you to bed, Morita?”

His words and the implication they held made Morita’s flush deepen, if that was even possible. But still…

“…Yes, please…”


End file.
